


Jon Snuuuuhh and the Fabulous Hair!

by lotpot1999



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon does some fabulous things...Yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon Snuuuuhh and the Fabulous Hair!

Jon stumbled to his knees coughing, he looked up at the young boy Ollie casted a shadow over him. Ollie thrusted the knife forward into Jon's stomach...Jon tilted his head to the side. He got up from his knees, as the knife fell from Ollie's grasp. 

Jon pulls the knife from his body and throws it to the side. He glares at Ollie, and then smiles and kicks the little shit far far away! Jon looks around the other men as they draw their blades prepared to fight and kill Jon, all he does it smile. 

"You forget my good friends...you forget the power I have..." A gentle breeze runs through Jon's hair as he smiles, his white feathers sparkling "you forget the power of the hair!!" He says as the faboulousness of his hair exploads and kills all the badies! And then..him and Dany get married and make lots of Targ babies..and then they all ride dragons! Yay best fan fic ever! #SoSorry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I was in a silly mood and wrote this...sorry...  
> So very sorry xx tell me if you'd like more ❤ I doubt it!


End file.
